Sick Little Kouhai
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Poor Hiyoshi is sick and Taki attempts to take care of him. TakiXHiyoshi Requested by Pinkberry Soda!


DAS: Here's your story, Pinkberry Soda! Hope you like it! Prompt was sickness, pairing was TakiXHiyoshi.

* * *

"Drink it." 

"No."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Drink it!"

"No!"

Hiyoshi glared daggers at the spoon that hovered in front of his face.

"Why do I have to drink it?"

"It's cough medicine. It's suppose to make you feel better," Taki sighed, his arm getting tired of holding the spoon.

"It looks disgusting..." Hiyoshi edged slowly away from the spoon.

"Do you want to get better or not?" Taki now held the spoon in his other hand to let his arm rest.

"I do, but..." Hiyoshi clamped his mouth shut as Taki put the spoon to his lips.

"Say ah."

"Ahh..."

_Finally!_

"-CHOO!"

"..."

Hiyoshi sniveled and sat there staring at Taki.

"S-sorry..." he apologized, grabbing himself a tissue.

"I-it's ok," Taki twitched, cough medicine dripping off his face. He too grabbed a tissue and wiped off his face.

Hiyoshi cheered silently as he saw the spoon empty. He didn't have to take that horrid antibiotic!

His victory was short lived and he brought a blanket to his mouth when Taki poured another dose.

"Pull that away," Taki tapped his foot impatiently.

Hiyoshi shook his head.

"I'm annoyed of this so just take the damn medicine!"

Shrinking back at the outburst, Hiyoshi flung the blanket over his head.

Taki had it. He thrusted out his index finger and jabbed it into the mushroom haired boy's side causing him to topple onto the floor.

Hiyoshi tossed the blanket off and sat up.

"What was that-?!" before he could finish his sentence he felt his arms pinned to his chest and a hand on his chin.

Forcing open Hiyoshi's mouth, Taki shoved the spoonful of medicine into the boy's mouth and clamped it shut.

"Swallow."

Hiyoshi stared at his senpai with puppy dog eyes.

"Now."

Giving up, Hiyoshi swallowed. The sickening liquid went down his throat and he coughed as soon as Taki took away his hands.

"Never... again..." Hiyoshi glared coldly at Taki.

"I was getting fed up," the latter shrugged.

Pouting, Hiyoshi turned away and grabbed the blanket, putting it around him. "I don't feel any better," he complained, shivering.

"It's not going to make you feel better _right_ away. You'll have to take another dose later."

"Why couldn't I just take pills instead?"

"I like watching you suffer."

"Your sadistic like that Fuji guy from Seigaku."

"It's called sarcasm..."

"You didn't sound very sarcastic."

"Shut up and get some sleep."

Hiyoshi pouted yet again.

"Don't give me that look," Taki picked him up bridal style and set him down on his bed.

He pulled the covers up to the sick boy's chin and asked, "Comfortable?"

Hiyoshi nodded but frowned in disdain when a thermometer was placed into his mouth.

After waiting a few minutes, Taki took the thermometer out and looked at it.

"Your fever went down," he shook the thermometer and placed it on a nearby desk.

"That's... good..." Hiyoshi replied drowsly.

"And the medicine is taking effect, now go to sleep." Taki bent down, placed a kiss on Hiyoshi's forehead, then turned and began to walk toward the door until he felt something tug on his sleeve.

"Don't go..." Hiyoshi mumbled.

Taki blinked then smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't going to leave... I was just going to... uh... get a book to read!" he picked up a random book from a bookshelf and sat on the ground against Hiyoshi's bed.

"Oh... ok."

"Now sleep."

Hiyoshi snuggled into his bed and mumured a "Yes," before closing his eyes.

Opening the book he grabbed, Taki found he had no intrest in it at all and placed it on the floor.

Taki stood up and - walking over to the lightswitch - turned off the lights and sat back down against the bed, laying his head on the feathery soft mattress and closed his eyes.

He hoped Hiyoshi would get better soon.

He didn't want his precious kouhai to be sick anymore.

* * *

DAS: How was it? It turned out longer than I thought it would (yay!), making it my longest story (I think) so far. Oh, to clear up some confusion (if any) they are at Hiyoshi's house. 

Please review!


End file.
